Suicide Squad
|skills = All members possess super powers unique to their own |goals = Perform Government Assigned Tasks in order to get time of their Prison sentences (generally). Kill the Enchantress and Incubus (film version). |crimes = Murder Conspiracy Espionage Destuction Theft |type of villains = Suicidal Supervillains}} The Suicide Squad is a team of imprisoned supervillains who perform high-risk missions for the U.S. Government in exchange for commuted sentences. They are formally known as Task Force X. The team's actions are highly classified, and the government is able to deny any involvement by claiming that they are not responsible for the damages of a random supervillain attack. Their commander is Amanda Waller, who runs the organization out of Belle Reve prison. History Arrowverse ''Arrow'' The Suicide Squad appears as an anti-hero team in Season 2 and Season 3 of the Green Arrow TV series Arrow, led by A.R.G.U.S. commander Amanda Waller. This team consists of Deadshot, Shrapnel, Bronze Tiger and Lyla Micheals. They were used as a spy group assembled by Amanda Waller to handle national threats with extreme measures. Shrapnel is killed by Waller for bailing on a mission, while Deadshot had a tracking device implanted in his eye to attract a drone-strike to blow up a chemical compound (literally Suicide Squad), but they get the tracking device out. John Diggle also frees them to take Amanda Waller hostage in the Season 2 finale so that she doesn't drone-strike Starling City (because of Slade Wilson's army tearing the city apart). In Season 7, the Suicide Squad was reassembled under the name "The Ghost Initiative" when A.R.G.U.S. director Lyla Michaels and John Diggle started investigating a terrorist financier known only as Dante. This incarnation consists of Ricardo Diaz, Joe Wilson, Cupid and China White. Possible TV series Talks are being made among the producers of Arrow that a spinoff series based on the Arrow-verse's version Suicide Squad could be made and could "connect the tissue of the last season 2 to the beginning of the third season". Given that a Suicide Squad film is coming in 2016 (see below), the idea of creating the spinoff is not out of the question (as of yet, at least) DC Extended Universe As mentioned above, a film about the Suicide Squad was released in August 2016 as the third film in DC Comics' new DC Extended Universe. The team includes Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc, El Diablo and Slipknot. When the Enchantress and her brother Incubus attack Midway City, the Squad is dispached into the city to retrieve a target (who is eventually revealed to be Amanda Waller). As in the comics, each member is outfitted with a bomb to ensure his obedience. The Suicide Squad is accompanied by a team of soldiers led by Colonel Rick Flag and Katana. After their helicopter crashes, the team is forced to travel Midway City on foot, resulting in various battles with the city's inhabitants who have been turned into hostile beasts by the Enchantress. After retrieving Waller, the group is attacked by the Joker who escapes with Harley Quinn. Quinn later rejoins the team when her helicopter crashes and, led by Flag once more, the team goes after Amanda Waller who has been captured by Incubus. With combined efforts, the team defeats and destroys the Enchantress and Incubus. Although they rejoice their victory, Waller shows up and uses the threat of blowing up the bombs to force the Squad members to continue their prison sentence, although some members obtain special rights. 10 years of each member's sentence are removed and they resume their prison sentence. However, Harley is busted out of prison by the Joker. Members *Bane *Black Adam *Black Manta *Black Spider *Bronze Tiger *Captain Cold *Captain Boomerang *Cheetah *Clock King *Deadshot *Deathstroke *Doomsday *Duela Dent *El Diablo *Electrocutioner *Fin *Gentleman Ghost *Giganta *Harley Quinn *Katana (who isn't a villain) *Jog *Killer Croc *Killer Frost *King Shark *Klarion the Witch Boy *Lady Shiva *Lobo *Magpie *Master Jailer *Osita *Parasite *Poison Ivy *Punch and Jewelee *Ravager *The Shark *Thylacine Trivia *The Suicide Squad was created by Jon Ostander, the late Robert Kanigher and the late Ross Andru. Navigation Category:Suicidal Category:Supervillains Category:Organizations Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Titular Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Outcast Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Teams Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Batman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Aquaman Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Successful Category:On & Off Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Pawns Category:Legacy Category:Betrayed Category:Necessary Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mercenaries Category:Vigilante Category:Arrowverse Villains